Te equivocas
by a-lunatica
Summary: Vete, la próxima vez no me importará la sangre. Lo había dicho, y lo cumpliría. Un Malfoy siempre protege lo que es suyo, lo que quiere. Aun a costa de otro Malfoy. SLASH Harry/Draco
1. Porque puedo

Hola, sí otra vez yo. Esto nació como 2 drabbles de la serie que estoy publicando, pero algo se apoderó de mi y escribí una continuación y otra y otra. Son 6 partes, las dos primeras son drabbles de 100 palabras, las demás son un poco más largas.

Disclaimer: ni Harry ni Draco, ni mucho menos Lucius, son míos ¿alguien lo duda?

* * *

**Te equivocas**

**1. Porque puedo**

— ¿Por qué? —preguntaba Draco a su padre, mientras intentaba sanar a un Harry inconsciente. — ¡Por qué maldita sea! ¿Qué retorcido plan es éste? ¿Qué sentido tiene dañarnos ahora, después de todo?

Lucius hizo una mueca, Draco admitía que dañar al mestizo era dañarlo a él.

—Porque puedo, porque quiero, porque eres mi hijo, _porque estás enfermo _―recalcó― porque estás equivocado. Porque sólo tienes malas elecciones.

—Te equivocas padre—dijo Draco desafiante.

Lucius rió irónico. — ¿Qué?¿Tienes amor? Potter te atrofió el cerebro.

—Tengo una vida— _con Harry, más de lo que podrías soñar. _—Vete, la próxima vez, no me importará la sangre.

* * *

¿sigo?


	2. Lo siento

Gracias por los comentarios, me alegra saber que mis locuras gustan. Aun no me lanzo con capítulos largos ¡recuerden que llevo como dos semanas escribiendo!

Gracias por leer: veroboned, machan, Yume, korime. Me alegra que les guste y que quieran más, ¿esa es la idea no? Este también es de 100 palabras, el próximo es más largo. Y recuerden, nada es mío, solo las ideas :)

**

* * *

**

2. Lo siento

—Draco, no es tu culpa. Tú no eres tu padre, lo sabes.

—Es parte de mí.

Llevaban horas discutiendo el mismo tema, gastando el mismo argumento.

_Lo siento, siento no poder defenderte, siento no poder enfrentarlo. Odio sentirme débil frente a su mirada reprobatoria, a sus aires de grandeza. Me siento como un chiquillo, más temeroso de su padre que de los monstruos del armario._

—Parte, no tú. Además, eso de defender es mi trabajo ¿sabes? Por algo soy un auror ¿no? —dijo Harry, bostezando e intentando finalizar ese desgraciado día.

—Yo puedo hacerlo. Alguien debe defenderte.

_Yo quiero defenderte. De mi padre. Del mundo. Yo puedo hacerlo._

_

* * *

_

¿comentarios?


	3. Decisiones

Hola chicas. Estoy feliz porque creo que logré lo que quería con esta historia, ya verán en este capítulo, que por cierto es más largo que los anteriores. Nande-chan es la beta, leanla es muy buena.

Saludos y gracias por comentar a: Estel, machan, Yume (los capítulos ya están escritos, y fueron pensados como drabbles al principio, por eso los dos primeros son tan cortirtos)

**

* * *

**

3. Decisiones

Algo había sucedido, Draco estaba seguro. Ese día Harry había participado en una redada a mortífagos y había tardado más de lo usual en regresar a casa.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, Harry se movía con lentos movimientos y fruncía el ceño cada vez. Obviamente intentando esconder el dolor. No le había comentado nada de lo ocurrido aquel día y Draco ya sospecha el porqué.

Harry mentía tan mal como bueno era para meterse en problemas. De ahí el silencio.

—Lo viste ¿cierto?— dijo Draco incapaz de quedarse callado por más tiempo, la duda carcomiéndolo. Por algún motivo, necesitaba saber. Quería saber.

Harry se tensó y levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos interrogantes. Dejó el tenedor a un lado y suspiró cansado.

—Si Draco, lo vi —dijo como toda respuesta. Y por la expresión en su rostro, Draco no necesitó más para saber todo lo que Harry estaba callando.

Las heridas en su cuerpo no se habían hecho solas. Si hubiese sido otro mortífago, le hubiera contado.

Su padre se había atrevido a dañarlo. Otra vez.

Draco se levantó de la silla, sin hacer ningún comentario, desvió la mirada y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada. Tomó su abrigo y salió.

Harry sabía que debía dejarlo solo. Que debía dejar que Draco enfrentara sus miedos y sus inseguridades. Que enfrentara a su padre. Pero él era un Gryffindor y quería a Draco, lo quería más de lo que el mismo Draco imaginaba, y no se podía quedar ahí, de brazos cruzados, cuando su novio, probablemente, haría una locura, o algo peligroso. Aunque él no podía recriminarle nada.

Draco caminaba por una calle desierta. Oscura, lúgubre y fría. Reflejo perfecto de sus pensamientos.

Su padre lo estaba retando, quería saber si sería capaz de cumplir con su palabra. Draco estaba aburrido de esconderse y de escapar.

Quería a Potter. Quería defenderlo. Necesitaba demostrarle que él podía hacerlo.

Y lo haría.

Se detuvo. Draco vestía un abrigo negro, hasta las rodillas, el cuello levantado, protegiéndolo de aquella fría noche, pantalones, camisa y zapatos también negros. Podría pasar como una sombra. Sólo el pelo rubio, que caía libre por encima de sus hombros, un mechón sobre su cara, lo hacían visible y distinguible. Se movió como una sombra, su aspecto mostrando más entereza y determinación de la que sentía. Una brisa suave removió su flequillo, sus ojos brillaron, fuertes. Miró alrededor, sacó su varita y se desapareció.

* * *

Harry es un héroe, lo sabemos, pero Draco también puede defenderse, y eso es lo que quiero demostrar.¿comentarios?


	4. Reflejos

He vuelto a los capítulos cortos, porque estoy escribiendo un fic largo que promete muchas horas de pensar ideas... Además que alguien me dijo por ahí que le gustaban mis drabbles porque decían mucho en pocas palabras y dejaban con ganas de más, y ¿esa es la idea, no? Mentira, la verdad que ya estaba escrito y me dio cosa alargarlo. Sean felices leyendo :D

* * *

4. Reflejos

Aquellos hombres, a simple vista eran el reflejo a través de los años, pero en realidad, representaban una inesperada contradicción: el ímpetu de la juventud y el poder de la experiencia, las ganas de vivir y las ganas de someter.

Ambos mudos, en un enfrentamiento de miradas, idénticas.

Uno, el reflejo del otro, parte del otro, pero con diferencias fundamentales.

—Draco ¿has reflexionado sobre nuestra última conversación?—dijo Lucius con sorna— ¿o vienes como carnada del mestizo que te folla como una puta?— agregó, sin alterar su expresión, pero para Draco, ese leve aumento en el tono voz era suficiente para saber que su padre estaba enfurecido, mezclando la decepción y el odio.

Decepción con su hijo, odio a su enemigo.

—Ya no te tengo miedo—dijo Draco sin pensar ¿no tenía miedo?, estaba aterrado. Pero si algo había aprendido con _el mestizo con quién follaba, _como había dicho su padre, era que el miedo no es malo, te mantiene alerta y provoca reacciones que con frialdad y temple no ocurrirían.—He venido porque te lo advertí.

* * *

Ayer leí "Fidelius" de Coffejunkii, traducido por amy - lee - malfoy y quedé enamorada. Es realmente bello. Quiero escribir algo tierno.. como un Draco con hijos o algo así aww. ¡Abrazos!


	5. Sangre de tu sangre

Hi, que tal? Creo que tardé demasiado, es que me perdí en el tiempo escribiendo un fic para el cumpleaños de Harry. Saludos y besos a todas las que comentaron y/o leyeron: saisaijk (doble gracias) sé que no te gusta el slash, pero leiste igual; korime, Estel, Tonkstar, les respondí a todas, sino, lo soñé.

Lean y no me maldigan. Rapidamente subire el siguiente, descubrí que era 7, no 6.

* * *

**5. Sangre de tu sangre**

Era un tema delicado, _un conflicto de sangre, _como había dicho Potter, entendiendo que él, por más que lo quisiera, no podía entregar a su padre, era sangre de su sangre, aun al permanecer en bandos enemigos.

Además, él siempre lo admiró, con idolatría rayando en la sumisión. Vencer aquello había costado años. Pero la situación había cambiado.

_La próxima vez no importará la sangre._

Lo había dicho, y esperaba poder cumplir. Enfrentarse a su padre había sido unos de los argumentos más fuertes para no luchar en el bando contrario. Su relación era más que de respeto, era de miedo. Hasta cierto punto, Draco sentía que esos ojos grises destellan más poder, determinación y astucia de lo que él sería capaz de soñar. La superioridad destilando en cada movimiento, movimientos finos, calculados, aristocráticos, que él siempre deseó poseer. Comportarse como lo hacía su padre.

_Como lo hacía su padre._

Su padre, que había torturado a la única persona que lo miraba como él mismo, y no como el reflejo de aquellos ojos grises.

Su padre obtenía lo que quería, porque podía, sin importarle la felicidad de su hijo, de su propia sangre. Y menos si esa felicidad venía de manos de su enemigo.

Draco comprendió, que de ser como su padre, jamás habría conocido al verdadero chico-que-vivió. Y entendió, al fin, que debía enfrentarlo.

La impulsividad que lo había llevado hasta ahí mutó a un asunto de sobrevivencia, de orgullo. Él era un Malfoy. Defendería lo suyo, incluso con su vida. Y Potter, era suyo.

Él sabía cómo actuaba su padre y cómo ubicarlo, o más bien, como dejarse ubicar.


	6. Él era un Malfoy

**Hola, siento el retraso, ya se habrán olvidado de la historia... es que he publicado varias cosas entre medio y se me habia olvidado. Lo siento :) En un rato más publico el 7 y final.

* * *

****Te equivocas**

**6. Él era un Malfoy **

—Ya no te tengo miedo —repitió, y esta vez, sí que lo creía. Su mirada desafiante, sólo una sombra del pequeño que se escondía de su padre. Sólo una sombra de aquel niñato arrogante y altanero que se excusaba en su padre, en sus acciones. Nunca más. Y extrañamente, era cierto, ya no tenía miedo.

—Sigues siendo la desgracia de la familia, _hijo_, la deshonra. No eres más que un inútil —. Aquellas palabras ya no dañaban como antes. Él era un Malfoy, ni siquiera otro Malfoy debía degradarlo.

Él era Draco Lucius Malfoy, y había seguido el camino que quería, no a un asesino, no a un loco. Había optado por querer a Harry Potter a pesar de todo y todos, había optado por arriesgarse hasta el punto de dar su vida. Y comprendió que su padre ya no debía tener efecto en él. Era su jodida vida. Suya.

—La desgracia eres tú, _padre. _Tú has maldecido el apellido Malfoy, tú nos has convertido en la paria de la sociedad ¿Dónde demonios están todas las reglas que me enseñaste? Que un Malfoy no se deja vencer, que un Malfoy no es un peón, que un Malfoy siempre controla las situaciones ¡mierda!—gritó, un exaltado Draco— ¡Un jodido Malfoy no sigue las órdenes de un desquiciado asesino!

Si Lucius Malfoy sintió en su orgullo y en su pose arrogante aquellas palabras, no lo demostró. Su mirada peligrosa solo mostraba odio.

—Tú te lo has buscado Draco, te di la oportunidad de arrepentirte; Potter—dijo con asco— te tiene domesticado— alzó la varita, furioso—: _Crucio —_y no fue más que un siseo llevado por el viento.

Draco se retorció en el suelo, dolía, dolía como los demonios, pero él no dejaría vencerse, no ahora que tenía alguien a quien defender.


	7. Yo Puedo

**Hola, lo prometido es deuda. El último capítulo de este mini fic. ****Espero no haber tranformado a Draco en alguien que necesite ser protegido, la idea es mostrar a un Draco fuerte y molesto por ser visto como la nena que necesita ser defendida. ¡Que Draco es un chico! De ahí el drarry ¿no? **

**Saludos y muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leer. Los contesté todos, creo :D**

* * *

**7. Yo puedo**

Lucius terminó el hechizo y miró a Draco con desprecio.

—Eres débil, no eres contrincante para mí ¿esperas que Potter te venga a rescatar como el héroe que es? Te has convertido en su _puta y_ _dulce damisela_.

—Yo—dijo, apoyando la manos en el piso —puedo —continuó en un murmullo, mientras se levanta con esfuerzo, cada célula de su cuerpo herida— defenderme —se incorporó del todo, levantando la varita—solo—. Tomó a Lucius por sorpresa, no esperaba esa recuperación, esa fuerza y decisión en cada palabra. Fueron solo unos segundos, determinantes. — _¡Expelliermus!_

Lucius no reaccionó, su varita a metros de él, y él enfrentando la sonrisa burlona de Draco y la ceja alzada, claros símbolos de superioridad.

— ¿Ves padre? Yo no soy débil, yo puedo hacerlo. — Y sonrió, una sonrisa arrogante, fría y alejada de cualquier sentimiento real de venganza y alegría por vencer. —Quiero, necesito saber que desaparecerás de mi vida, de nuestra vida.

—Mientras viva seré parte de tu vida, _hijo_. Y es mejor que no te interpongas entre Potter y yo, porque cuando lo encuentre, deseará nunca haberte conocido.

Por la mente de Draco pasaron aquellas imágenes, lo que su padre le haría a Harry. Por venganza, por poder, por querer. Harry destrozado a manos de su padre, Harry sin vida, sin alma, sin aquella sonrisa…

Y Draco supo que no podía permitirlo. Sus ojos no escondían la lucha interior, el vencer y el ser vencido, su padre lo haría, Harry lo haría, o quizás no, pero él debía hacerlo.

Miró a su padre, en él no había arrepentimiento ni miedo ni nada, su padre, ya no le asustaba. Los ojos de Draco, mostraron una fría determinación. No quería, pero era la única solución. Respiró hondo, alzó la varita y murmuró: —_Avada..._

— Draco ¡No!— Harry llegó corriendo, y antes de que Draco continuara gritó—: _¡Desmaius!_

Lucius cayó al suelo como peso muerto. Draco estaba estupefacto, estaba dispuesto a matar a su padre, por Harry. Pero Harry tuvo que entrometerse y _rescatarlo_. Pronto Harry reemplazó a Lucius como objeto de su ira. Reaccionó.

— ¡Potter! _yo no soy una puta damisela en peligro. _— Gritó, sin notar quién había dicho esas palabras minutos antes. — ¡Yo puedo!— continuó gritando frenético, mientras zarandeaba a Harry— ¡Yo puedo defenderme!— le dio un puñetazo a un sorprendido Harry— ¡Yo puedo defenderte!— gritó con fuerza, el grito salió de lo profundo de su garganta, visceral. Draco tenía lágrimas de rabia intentando escapar de sus ojos, lágrimas de frustración. Por un segundo, pasó por su mente que su padre tenía razón, que él era un débil.

No te necesito, maldita sea. Tu complejo de héroe es tan grande que no puedes evitarlo ¿cierto?— Draco estaba furioso, él iba a hacerlo, él era capaz de hacerlo, no necesitaba al jodido héroe para que lo defendiera. Pero, al mirar a los ojos de Harry, notando como éste se limpiaba el labio sangrante, algo pareció cambiar en su interior. Esos ojos no mostraban compasión. Ni lástima, ni superioridad. Se perdió en aquel verde profundo, que destellaban vida, en aquellos ojos solo había preocupación y cariño.

Harry lo abrazó. Draco intentó resistirse.

—Yo lo tenía controlado. —Comenzó a decir con rabia, con amargura. — Yo puedo Harry, yo puedo. — Y eso, se escuchó como un sollozo.

—Draco— Harry lo tomó por lo brazos, y lo removió, hasta que Draco abrió los ojos, ojos brillantes, acuosos, las lágrimas comenzaron a ser liberadas. — Yo sé que puedes.

—Pero tú—dijo empujando con un dedo el pecho de draco— tú no eres como él, no eres un asesino.

Draco comprendió el porqué. Porque había llegado hasta allí dispuesto a enfrentar a su padre, a sus miedos. A sus inseguridades y a su pasado.

La expresión de Draco cambió, el alivio y el amor llenando cada centímetro de su cuerpo e inundando cada célula, reemplazando y limpiando el dolor que le habían provocado.

Harry lo besó. Lo besó con ternura, con pasión, con entrega, con amor. Una mezcla de emociones que Draco creía desconocida. Respondió, toda su rabia evaporada, todo el recuerdo olvidado.

En aquel beso sólo había espacio para ellos dos, sin guerra, sin mortífagos, sin su padre. Ya habría tiempo para el resto del mundo.

Y su padre, desmayado unos pasos más allá, siendo un mudo espectador de aquella excepcional muestra de sentimientos.

—Te quiero estúpido Potter.

Y era cierto.

**Fin**

* * *

_¿comentarios?_


End file.
